sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Renard
)]] Name: Daniel Renard Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (Playing Keyboard and Piano, Electronica, Techno and Rock), searching Detroit. Appearance: Dark skinned from his African-American/White mix and bony as a skeleton, Daniel seems quite off model, standing at about 5 foot and weighing in at around 60 kilo. Hazel eyes, skewed thin lips and a slightly crooked long nose are the most prominent features of his tall face. His black hair is unusually straight and very long, covering his eyes and growing to his shoulders. Daniel has skinny arms and legs, and seems to be very flexible, able to fit in small spaces. His clothes usually consist of whatever he can get his hands on, although he usually favours band shirts and long ripped jeans. His shoes are peeling, his clothes are faded and frayed, and usually nothing really looks perfect on him. Biography: Daniel Renard was born to Logan and Ava Renard, a white Canadian father and an African-American mother. This was widely regarded as a very bad thing by the rest of the pairs wider family, and unfortunately the three of them are on bad terms with them, almost never meeting. Daniel mostly doesn't care, as his parents are very kind and loving enough to cover that gap. Growing up in downtown Detroit was quite harsh for some people, but for Daniel it was quite interesting and taught him the most important rule in life: People can't hurt you if they can't find you. He quickly picked up an ability to find areas that nobody else used, small shortcuts to avoid the gang hangouts, and the speed to run away from an incoming disaster. Junior School was quite average for Daniel, only scoring good marks in the creative subjects and scraping through the others with average scores. He quickly gained knowledge of all the areas around school, many times being the "place finder" for "secret meetings" in his friends group. This caused him to be the bane of most teachers, finding him in out-of-bounds areas with regularity. He frequently toed the line with people, knowing how far he could go without being punished horribly, something that has probably kept him from being expelled. He started to enjoy music, borrowing his dad's old iPod and listening to all the music on it, searching his CD collection, starting to gather taste in rock and electronic music. He went to multiple gigs and watched the bands play, listening to the stories. After sourcing a twenty year old keyboard from an op-shop, he started to play around, copying the music he was hearing on the music player first, then experimenting and inventing. High school encouraged this with the help of teachers, earning him reputation as one of the music guys, copying over a few good songs for you, and sometimes helping out with the sound at the drama club. He has plans for becoming an music artist, already making some tracks with one of the ancient computers at school and a synthesizer. His attitude to people sometimes puts people off, being overbearing and quite confident in his abilities. This can sometimes be annoying to people who think that he's up himself, but really he's happy helping others and has fit into the social crowd with only a few feathers ruffled. In a worst case scenario, he knows that he should sometimes apologize if he's gone too far, and when to leg it if they don't accept it. Advantages: Street-smarts from 17 years in Detroit will help in a big way, as well as his skills in the running away and hiding department. Most people from Detroit Central will know him as one of the music guys and will be willing to help him out with a few exceptions. And if nothing else, Daniel won't let anything bring him down, even having to fight his friends… well, probably. Disadvantages: Being poor means that you're probably not well off in a lot of departments, especially in the actual practical knowledge area. Daniel doesn't have very good health, and is usually quite weak because of it. Hiding and avoiding fights will be a top priority. He has a cocky attitude, which will hinder his ability to make friends with people that are not from his school. Designated Number: Team Red no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: GPS (Traces location of collars) Conclusion: A smile can take you a long way, but will it take Daniel to victory with the rest of his team? After all... you can run, but you can't hide. Mentor's Comment: A GPS? ... Seek and destroy The above biography is as written by CorruptDropbear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Skyler Thsani, John Benson '''Killed By: 'Amber Lyons '''Collected Weapons: '''GPS (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order Sandbox: *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! SOTF-TV: *Hotel California *Smoke on the Water *Fifth Wheel *Just Pay Separate Processing And Handling *It was an Axe-cident *Two A.M. *Familiarity *Electric Fox - The Right *Inner Demons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters